Naruto Gyaku
by Hitaku
Summary: Follows two teams that hate each other but are forced to work together for diplomacy. AU and nothing but OCs, almost like the events that occurred in Naruto never happened.
1. Prologue:Bakufu and Yougan

_**AN: I do not own the Naruto concept. Everything original you see is either mine or someone who will be acknowledged at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Outside Kusagakure...**_

"That was all your fault. That mission would have gone perfectly if you hadn't gone to the right but gone to the left like you were supposed to!" shouted an unknown male voice.

"No, you were supposed to go to the left; I was supposed to go to the right!" replied another male voice, using the same tone as the first.

"Will you two stop it, the mission was successfully completed. There is no need to fight, it really doesn't matter," interjected a rather annoyed female voice.

"Tell that to Takema-sensei. He was the one that took the defected kunai, wasn't he?" The second voice said accusingly.

"Well I can't well tell Takema-sensei that right now or ever for that matter," said the female voice, still sounding rather pissed.

"WHY NOT?" The two males' voices exclaimed.

"You two are numb-skulls. For two shinobi, neither of you have very good senses. Takema-sensei is death."

The last few words shocked the two males to the core. Takema-sensei, their sensei is dead and it's all their fault. The owner of the first voice sank to his knees. It was his fault, he had moved the wrong way and he knew it. He just would never admit that to his team, let alone the male next to him. After about fifteen seconds he heard afore-mentioned male jump off, quickly followed by the female.

"Aren't you coming? I know you heard him leave."

He didn't respond, he just sat there on his knees, looking despondently down at the ground.

_He'll get over it ... eventually. He just needs some time, they both do._ The female thought as she jumped away.

_It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._ That's what's going through the minds of both the males as they responded in their different ways.

After another minute of sitting in the same position, the first male got up and ran after his team-mates. At this, their Takema-sensei was left alone in the clearing.

After five minutes of running and jumping, the first male caught up to the second, at a series of huge, grassy hills. They stood opposite, on top of a hill each.

"So you finally made it, Koshi-baka." The second male sneered.

"Wouldn't miss it, Shokei-teme." The first male, now identified as Koshi, vehemently replied.

The two stood facing off for another minute. The wind, strangely enough, blew from two directions, from behind Koshi and Shokei. The gusts from behind Koshi blew leaves from the forest towards the boys. The breeze from behind Shokei picked up loose blades of grass. Like shields meeting swords.

Ever being one to make the first move, Shokei ran forward and sent his right fist spearing at Koshi's left side followed up by a left hook and to finish up a low, sweeping leg.

Koshi caught the spear-fist with one hand, deflected the hook with the back of his other hand then jumped high over the leg, jerking Shokei off-balance for a second. Shokei used the momentum of Koshi's jump to do a hand spring, intending to bring his heel up into Koshi's chin in mid-air.

That upward heel was defected and while Shokei was slightly off-guard in mid-air, Koshi threw a hard punch into Shokei's stomach. Shokei was winded and flew off, but not before he delivered a kick to Koshi's mid-riff, so Koshi was sent flying as well.

Shokei went smashing into a tree, breaking it in half and Koshi went bouncing through the grassy plain. Both shinobi were dirty and had leaves and grass in their hair and clothing.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

Since the fight began, these two genin team-mates traded blow for blow. Neither could get the upper hand on the other. Every punch sent had one come back in return. Even in ninjutsu, neither could gain an edge.

Just like in their first exchange, Shokei went flying into a tree and Koshi went bouncing along.

Oblivious to both the fighters, they had gathered an audience. The Kusa Feudal Lord's assistant was there, as well as many other shinobi from Kusa as well as one or two from other villages, particularly Konoha as they were close to the Fire country border.

At this point in the fight there was another glaring competition as the shinobi regained their breath and charged up for their finishers.

_**Elsewhere in the forest...**_

"Shokei! Koshi!" This was the call of the female team-mate of the two boys fighting, as she woke up.

As she regained her bearings, she sensed the battle that is taking place and ran for her life towards the flaring chakra.

_**Five minutes later...**_

Finally the two boys were ready to proceed, when someone burst out of the forest at high speed.

"Samei-chan," The two boys muttered followed by something incoherent.

_So she's finally woken up. Great now she's going to interrupt this fight._ Koshi thought.

**Flashback**

After two minutes of running, he had caught up to Samei but she didn't know he was there yet.

_She'll just get in the road,_ a little voice in the back of Koshi's head whispered. _Knock her out,_ it urged. So he did.

He silently jumped up behind her, quickly hand-chopped her neck and she went limp. He caught her and set her at the base of a tree without breaking his running pace.

**End Flashback**

Before she could even interfere, Koshi and Shokei launched their jutsus.

"KAZANGAN," called out Shokei.

"FUNPATSU," shouted Koshi.

Shokei shot his right hand out at Koshi like a punch and Koshi did the same … the only confusing thing was they were ten metres apart.

The unasked questions of the audience were quickly answered when Shokei's hand turned to lava and shot at Koshi and Koshi's hand turned to water and shot at Shokei.

They both caught the other's 'punch' with their left hands which turned to lava and water for Shokei and Koshi respectively.

"They've completed those jutsu," Samei stated in complete and utter awe. She had heard of these two jutsu but had yet to see them.

Apparently Samei spoke too soon when the jutsus retracted and the boys collapsed.

Shokei had third degree burns to both his arms and Koshi's arm seemed like they had no bones, in fact all bone, muscle and other tissue in his arms had turned jelly-like.

They were quickly carried back to Kusagakure for medical treatment.

_**Ten weeks later...**_

Both Koshi and Shokei have been newly released from hospital with slings on both arms.

They were standing just outside the doors to the hospital, glaring at each other, when Samei jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Finally you two are out..." she was saying when she noticed the expressions on the boys' faces'.

"Bakas. Will you two cut it out? You've just got out of hospital and I don't want to have to put you both back there."

"Whatever." Both boys muttered, and attempted to jump off, only succeeding in falling flat on their faces.

A large sweat drop grew on the back of Samei's head.

Both boys stood up and walked away as dignifiedly as possible.

The sweat drop on the back of Samei's head just grew larger.

_Takema-sensei, please forgive Koshi and Shokei for their behaviour. I know they blame themselves for your death but just can't admit it so they take it out on each other. Boys, they are so infuriating at times, _thought Samei.

_**Seventeen years later...**_

In fifteen years, Shokei, Koshi and Samei have become Jounin. As they grew in rank, Koshi's and Shokei's rivalry and hatred of each other grew.

Over the years, they fought each other many times, between 37 to 45 times.

_**Eastern Gate of Kusagakure...**_

Shokei has just returned from a mission as a lone ANBU. His mission was a success but the use of a water jutsu on one of his Kazangan arms forced him to make the trip back with one stone arm.

_**Five minutes later, Western Gate of Kusa...**_

Koshi returned from his mission with his Jounin team. He has slight scalding on his arms but it isn't that serious. The rest of his team only has scratches and bruises. They even brought back an enemy body to study.

Koshi and two of his team-mates are ordered to take the body to the morgue, while the remaining two members of the team go to the Grass Feudal Lord to hand-in a mission report.

After dropping the body at the morgue, they walked out to go to their post-mission meal. On their way out, Koshi bumped into someone walking towards the morgue.

"Sorry miss. Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

She looked up into his face and recognised it instantly.

"Koshi-kun?" she stuttered.

Koshi blinked three or four times.

"Samei-chan?"

"Koshi-kun, how are you? I thought you weren't going to be back for a week?" All of this came out of Samei's mouth in one breath.

"Just a second. Hey mates, I'll meet up with you later," Koshi quickly yelled to his team-mates.

They scowled. They were very superstitious and their usual post-mission routine was already broken and now Koshi wasn't going to the post-mission meal. Still scowling they walked off.

"So why are you here?" Koshi asked.

"Shokei just got back and he's injured," came Samei's reply.

"And you're going to the morgue? He hasn't be killed, has he? Because I wanted to kill him," enquired Koshi as innocently as possible.

Scowling at the last sentence, Samei replied, "I got called to come down because there is an enemy body to study."

"Ah the one my team just brought in. It's one freaking piece of shit, that Mist-nin." (Koshi)

"Oh, ok." (Samei)

"I'd better get going, my team is very superstitious …" (Koshi)

Before he could finish there was a loud crash on the other side of the morgue doors. Koshi and Samei rushed in. Inside the 'dead' Mist-nin had seemingly come back to life and was killing the morgue staff.

_**Upstairs...**_

Shokei also heard the crash from the morgue. Knowing that Samei had just left to go down there, he raced out of the room, disregarding the fact that one of his arms was stone.

_**Back at the morgue...**_

Analysing the situation instantaneously, Koshi dragged Samei back through the door they had just entered through.

"Why are we leaving? We have to save those staff."

"It took my whole five man team to take him down the first time. Now there are only two of us."

"But we can't do just nothing!"

"Look, we'll get back-up soon. I'm sure my team heard the crash, if not other shinobi in the area. Then we'll take him down. Until then we wait."

"NO! WE HAVE TO HOLD HIM NOW! We can't wait for the back-up. By the time they get here the entire morgue staff will be dead." Samei shouted as she broke out of Koshi's grip and rushed into the morgue.

Koshi raced in after her, entering just in time to see Samei attack and was forced to join in so Samei wouldn't be killed.

In no time both Koshi and Samei were on the defensive. At least they did manage to distract the Mist-nin in time to save three of the morgue staff.

After they had been fighting for multiple minutes, Shokei busts through the door and joins the fight.

"So, my prey has come to me," the Mist-nin coos.

Even a lone ANBU like Shokei was put on the defensive quickly, his stone arm not helping at all.

He was getting pissed off at the Mist-nin.

"That's it. KAZANGAN," roared Shokei.

Koshi, who was losing his patience too, cried, "FUNPATSU."

The Mist-nin dodged both jutsu, which missed each other and hit the walls opposite them.

Without hesitation, the Mist-nin launched an assault on the semi-defenceless Shokei. The Mist-nin's hand seemed to be shrouded in a glowing mist.

"Watch out for that hand. It'll pierce your armour," Koshi, who had seen the attack before, warned Shokei and Samei.

With his Kazangan arm extended and with Koshi's Funpatsu arm out as well, Shokei didn't have the time or room to react to the attack.

Samei, however, did. She moved in front of Shokei and prepared to deflect the attack and knock the Mist-nin back.

However the Mist-nin had other plans. At the last second he redirected his attack, plunging the hand through Samei's sternum.

The Mist-nin removed his hand and stepped back so that Samei's blood wouldn't spurt all over him.

Samei fell backwards, a surprised look on her face and a hole in her chest. Kazangan deactivated, Shokei caught her before she hit the ground.

After deactivating Funpatsu, Koshi was at his side in a flash but there was nothing either of them could do for Samei.

Shokei lay Samei softly down on the ground. They both stood up and looked down at her body.

As they looked down at their teammate's body both their eyes glowed, Shokei's red and Koshi's blue.

The Mist-nin, seeing their eyes, threw many kunai with explosive tags at both the shinobi and the ceiling behind him.

The kunai thrown at Koshi and Shokei didn't even make it half way before missiles of lava and water intercepted them.

The kunai aimed at the ceiling made contact and exploded, creating a large hole.

Once the smoke clears, none of the three shinobi are anywhere within spitting distance of the morgue, though the doors were swinging.

_**Upstairs, on the roof...**_

The Mist-nin, after making his "getaway", ran straight up to the roof to complete the final leg of his escape.

As soon as he arrived, he was propelled into a ventilation box by a blast of water.

He looked to where the blast came from and there was Koshi and Shokei, standing on the edge of the roof.

Their appearances had changed some, due to aggravated use of their jutsu.

Shokei's hair looked like it is on fire, all his skin was a maroon-red and his eyes had a fiery look to them.

Koshi's hair seemed to be wet and flowed down behind him, his skin had turned blue and his eyes looked like falling water.

_This is not good,_ thought the Mist-nin, _their jutsus have evolved._

Panicking, the Mist-nin jumped away, only for one of his legs to be caught by a giant hand of lava, bringing the Mist-nin crashing down onto the roof.

The Mist-nin had third-degree burns to his leg where Shokei's Kazangan hand had caught him.

Before the Mist-nin could recover, he was hit in the chest by a fist of water, giving him water burns.

The Mist-nin was thrown through another ventilation box, bounced along the roof, flew off the side into the wall of another building, fell out of the crater in the wall head first unconscious.

On top of the hospital roof, Koshi and Shokei walked to the edge of the roof that the Mist-nin had bounced over and looked down after the Mist-nin. Both of the shinobi shushined away, after the Mist-nin, who was falling between the buildings.

As the three fell next to each other, Koshi and Shokei the right way up and the Mist-nin upside-down, the Mist-nin managed to recover from the blows and brung a roadhouse kick down on Koshi and swung a fist towards Shokei.

Koshi, having less time to react, managed to get his arms in the way of the kick. Though as he has the Funpatsu activated the kick sliced straight through his arms.

The kick, after slicing through his arms, hit Koshi's chest, sending him into a wall, where we turned into water and slid down.

Shokei caught the fist thrown at him by the Mist-nin and burnt it to a crisp.

This is when they hit the ground.

Neither shinobi had been ready for the impact, though it affected the Mist-nin more than Shokei.

The Mist-nin, who was three-quarters of the way between being upside-down and right-side-up with a burnt leg and a crispy hand, crumpled to the ground, where he seemed to slip in and out of consciousness.

Shokei, on the other hand, unwounded, landed on his feet. He walked over to the Mist-nin to deal the final blow.

The Mist-nin gained full consciousness when Shokei was preparing the blow that would end the fight. In one last, desperate attempt, the Mist-nin struck out with a glowing hand (the uninjured one of course).

This strike cut both Shokei's legs off at the knee.

The Mist-nin hissed in pain as his hand cut through lava, being burnt as it went through.

Shokei's legs melted down to lava as they were cut off. Without his legs under him, he fell straight to the ground.

Taking this opportunity, the Mist-nin, with a burnt leg, a water-burnt chest and two crispy hands, got up and jumped away.

Shokei sent a fist after the Mist-nin but his chakra was too depleted and the fist didn't even get halfway before it retracted and turned back to normal. His legs reformed as he was lying in the lava puddle that was his legs. He slipped, uninjured, out of consciousness due to chakra depletion.

Koshi, who had just reformed at the base of the wall, also tried to catch the Mist-nin but the reformation took too much out of him.

_**Two days later...**_

Both Koshi and Shokei have been unconscious since the fight with the Mist-nin. They both sweated profusely during their sleeps.

The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with them. Their chakra levels had returned to normal and they were uninjured. Yet they remained unconscious.

_**At 5:36:49pm...**_

It was exactly 48 hours since Samei took the enhanced hand to the chest.

Koshi and Shokei suddenly woke up. Their thoughts were exactly the same; _maybe it was all a dream._ Though judging by their current location it wasn't.

They both were automatically released from the hospital. There was nothing wrong with them, so why what would have been the point of keeping them?

Though if the doctors had any say, Koshi and Shokei would've had spent an overnight stay but the two would hear nothing of it.

To depart, they both went up to the roof, which had been newly repaired. They met up there and had a long glaring competition, before sliding into battle stances.

Their academy sensei, who had come to see if they were ok, interrupted their pre-fight ritual.

To say the least, she was furious. She started berating both boys for their foolishness.

"Imagine what Samei and Takema would say if they saw you two now!"

At this both men straightened up fully, glared at each other once more, and jumped away.

_**Five days later...**_

"Kusa Lord! Have you seen Shokei or Koshi? I haven't seen them anywhere!" A voice rang out through Feudal Lord's mansion.

"I'm sorry, Maseda. They haven't come in for any missions lately," the voice of the Kusa Lord answered calmly.

"They, sir, haven't been seen since that day at the hospital. That was five days ago," Maseda replied.

"Calm down Maseda. I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere," the Kusa Lord reassured.

"But Kusa Lord, neither of them have been at their apartments. Koshi hasn't been seen by his team. He hasn't been to the springs or the bookstore. Shokei hasn't been in the ANBU quarters. He hasn't made an appearance at the tracks. That and neither have been to Takema's or Samei's graves," Maseda continued rapidly.

"Ok. This is quite unfortunate. I'm sorry, but two more days and I'll have to list them as nuke-nin," the Kusa Lord sadly replied.

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

Suddenly, 50 Koshis were standing on a river.

"Ok," the real Koshi yelled, "This side is Team 1 and this side is Team 2. Team 1 block this river. Team 2 get to work building BAKUFUGAKURE at the bottom of the waterfall."

All the mizu bunshins jumped off to work, while the real Koshi sat down on the bank, unrolled many scrolls and started designing a very complex seal.

_**Same time, elsewhere...**_

"Yougan Bunshin no Jutsu."

50 Shokeis can out of the lava to stand on top of it.

"Ok, first block the mouth of the volcano and then build YOUGANGAKURE right there," the real Shokei yelled, pointing at a spot halfway up the volcano.

The lava clones blocked the volcano and built while the real Shokei sat down and unrolled two rather large scrolls to design a complex seal.

_..._

Two days after the creation of Bakufugakure and Yougangakure, two pages came out in the Grasses bingo book. One read Minatsu Shokei, the other read Sutora Koshi.

**Jutsu List:**

Name: Kazangan no jutsu (Lava jutsu) [Usually just called the Kazangan without the 'no jutsu' part]

Type: Ninjutsu

Rank: S-Class

Effect: This jutsu turns the user's limbs into lava for a time. The limbs can do things limbs usually can as there are no bones, no muscles, no tendons, nothing but lava. The limbs do retain their shape and looks, until the effects of the jutsu become obvious. This could be through the limb stretching further than usual, the limb twisting usually and the likes.

Advantages/Disadvantages: If used for too long or without enough experience, this jutsu can cause major damage to the user. It has adverse effects where the lava comes into contact with water (if enough water, the lava can be turned to stone, thus the limb can be turned to stone) {this effect continues when the jutsu deactivates, a.k.a. the limb remains as stone} [this is reversible though]. If a lava limb is separated from the user and the jutsu deactivates, it is like an amputation, the user would have a foreshortened limb, and the limb would just be a puddle of lava on the ground (this is reversible though). As the limbs are lava (semi-liquid, semi-solid) they cannot stop physical attacks (punches, kicks, etc) like normal limbs can, but the enemy will be burnt while attacking. It is easier for the user to block some jutsu as there are no nerves in the limbs so the user doesn't feel anything from the limbs while the jutsu is active.

Name: Funpatsu no jutsu (Spurt Jutsu) [Usually just called the Funpatsu without the 'no jutsu' part]

Type: Ninjutsu

Rank: S-Class

Effect: This jutsu turns the user's limbs into water for a time. The limbs can do things limbs usually can as there are no bones, no muscles, no tendons, nothing but water. The limbs do retain their shape and looks, that is until the effects of the jutsu become obvious. This could be through the limb stretching further than usual, the limb twisting usually and the likes.

Advantages/Disadvantages: If used for too long or without enough experience, this jutsu can cause major damage to the user. It has adverse effects where the water comes into contact with fire (if the fire is hot enough, the water can evaporate, thus the limb can be turned to water vapour) {this effect continues when the jutsu deactivates, a.k.a. the limb remains as water vapour} [this is reversible though]. If a water limb is separated from the user and the jutsu deactivates, it is like an amputation, the user would have a foreshortened limb, and the limb would just be a puddle of water on the ground (this is reversible though). As the limbs are water (liquid) they cannot stop physical attacks (punches, kicks, etc) like normal limbs can. It is easier for the user to block some jutsu as there are no nerves in the limbs so the user doesn't feel anything from the limbs while the jutsu is active.

Coming up next: Chapter 1: Enter Teams Waterfall and Lava


	2. Chapter 1:Enter Teams Waterfall and Lava

_**AN: I do not own the Naruto concept. Everything original you see is either mine or someone who will be acknowledged at the end of the chapter.**_

_**On a flat plain in the Lightning Country …**_

Three kunoichi and one shinobi, running at full speed in the rough direction of Kumogakure. Their hitai-ite showed the symbol of lots of lines falling.

"Oy, Genin, come 'ere!" yelled the eldest kunoichi and the other two kunoichi and the shinobi changed their direction slightly so they converged, "Ok good. Now shut up and listen. We are going to a foreign village so be on your best behaviour."

"I don't want to have to save any of you from foreign shinobi or have to bail you out so the red light district is banned. If any of you mess up it's going to be on you not me. Also there is going to a team of Yougangakure shinobi participating too just so you know."

The three Genin didn't say a word just nodded though one did seem to have a distinctly savage look on his face.

The Genin dropped back to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you ok Kaminu that there's going to Yougan shinobi there?" asked one of the two kunoichi.

"Sokora, Kesima thank you for worrying about me, I'll be ok. They are only going to be Genin so they will be easy prey during the exam. We'll eliminate them first," Kaminu replied.

Satisfied the two Genin kunoichi stayed silent for the rest of the trip, letting the shinobi contemplate the Yougan shinobi while there sensei looked very much like she wished to be elsewhere.

_Yougan shinobi it doesn't matter who you are you will pay for what you did 2 years ago to a defenceless Genin team and their Jounin-sensei._

**Flashback 2 years ago …**

There were three Genin and one Jounin on a simple C-Ranked diplomatic mission.

They had successfully delivered the scroll to Konoha. On there way back they came across some Yougan shinobi being chased by some of Konoha's ANBU.

Thinking the Genin team was an ANBU team in disguise the leading Yougan shinobi let lose a Kazangan punch at a boy with brown hair.

The Jounin of the group stepped in front of the punch taking the full brunt but part of the attack still escaped over his shoulder straight into the face of the boy.

Two of the ANBU pulled off the chase and helped the team to a nearby village where they would be picked up the next day by some Bakufu shinobi.

The Jounin-sensei almost died of his wounds and was too crippled to ever regain shinobi status.

As for the boy his face was deeply scarred by the attack and he spent many months in hospital recovering.

Eventually with the help of some of Konoha's medics he made a full recovery though his face will remain scarred forever; a large reminded of the shinobi way.

It was discovered that the Yougan shinobi had actually stolen a copy of the scroll that the Genin team had just delivered to Konoha.

**End Flashback ...**

_**Meanwhile out on the bay between the Lightning Country and the Hot Springs Country …**_

Like on the plain in the Lightning Country there are four figures running on top of the water, three shinobi and one kunoichi were running full speed towards Kumogakure. Their hitai-ite showed the symbol of an erupting volcano.

"Now remember when in another shinobi village you are representing our village so you have to act in a calm and dignified …" one of the shinobi spoke to the other two shinobi and one kunoichi racing next to him said until he was interrupted by one of the shinobi.

"Yeah, yeah Kenishi-sensei. We are 16, we have heard this before once or twice," one of the younger shinobi interrupted.

"Shut up Tanako no baka. Sensei is just making sure we remember, legitimately knowing how you behave. Continue Kenishi-sensei," the kunoichi replied. This made Tanako be quiet.

"Ahem, thank you Sashita. As I was saying, this is the Chunin Exams and a lot of other Genin teams from other villages are going to be there. Including, if our sources are correct, a team from Bakufugakure."

This got the attention of other ninja.

"Yougangakure shinobi? Why are we even bothering going if they are going to be there? All they'll do is cheat," Tanako exclaimed.

"We are going because you three are finally ready to become Chunin and this is your first opportunity. Also cheating is a way of life for shinobi and kunoichi. We do it to live so no arguing," Kenishi replied.

"What about you Hitaku? What do you make of these Bakufu shinobi being in the same Chunin Exams as us?" asked Tanako, looking for an ally in his third team-mate.

"I think it won't matter if they are there or not we are still going to kick butt, take names and become Chunin," said Hitaku, provoking a smirk from Tanako and Sashita and an exasperated sigh from Kenishi.

The rest of the trip to Kumo was spent in silence as the Genin thought about their upcoming battles with Bakufu shinobi.

_Bakufu shinobi you will lose and be exposed for the inept shinobi you are._

_**Kumogakure …**_

The Yougan shinobi had just arrived at the Eastern gate of Kumogakure as the Bakufu shinobi arrived at the Southern Gate.

_**The Bakufu shinobi …**_

"Genin. I'm going to sign us in at the Raikage building. Chunin Exams start tomorrow. I will contact you with where we are staying. We shall be known as Team Waterfall. Don't bother me," said the Jounin dismissing them.

_**The Yougan shinobi …**_

"Now team you have the rest of the day off. The Chunin Exams start tomorrow. Enjoy the day, explore, get something to eat, stay out of trouble. I'm going to the Raikage building to sign us in. While here we shall be known as Team Lava," warmly spoke Kenishi.

The two teams wandered around seeing the local sights. Marvelling at the fact that they are on top of a mountain and inside a cloud. Being shinobi they did things like plan escape routes and places that they could set up an ambush.

They had their fun and did it by using a lot of energy so that an hour later they had to eat, well that's what their growling stomachs told them.

They walked into the food district, Team Lava from the East, Team Waterfall from the West. Through the crowd they spotted a nice little restaurant that was relatively empty.

Making their palindromic ways to the restaurant, both teams noticed another group of three walking to the little restaurant.

Simultaneously they noticed each others hitai-ite, each bearing the insignia of a hated village.

Before the situation escalated to a full-on brawl in the streets of Kumo the two Jounin-senseis appeared in front of the teams, blocking their views of each other.

Coming next: Chapter 2, Pre-Exam Training


	3. Chapter 2:PreExam Training

_**AN: I do not own the Naruto concept. Everything original you see is either mine or someone who will be acknowledged at the end of the chapter.**_

**Last time on Naruto Gyaku:**

Making their palindromic ways to the restaurant, both teams noticed another group of three walking to the little restaurant.

Simultaneously they noticed each others hitai-ite, each bearing the insignia of a hated village.

Both teams started radiating killing intent in waves, making the civilians in the area shrink away from them forming a clearing in between the two teams.

Before the situation escalated to a full-on brawl in the streets of Kumo the two Jounin-senseis appeared in front of the teams, blocking their views of each other.

_**Outside a restaurant in Kumogakure …**_

Seemingly not noticing the other's presence, the senseis started giving orders to the genin.

_**Team Lava**_

"Well team we are all signed in and have been allocated two hotel rooms on the West edge of the shinobi district …" Kenishi started to inform the team before he noticed that they weren't paying attention to him, "Hey ignore them and move."

Snapping out of it, Hitaku blinked before nudging Sashita and Tanako to get their attention, leaping onto the nearest roof followed by the other two.

After hopping between five or six roofs, the Genin realised something, they had no idea where to go.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Kenishi shunshined in, sighing.

Without a word he jumped off closely followed by the Genin.

Arriving at their hotel, the three shinobi and the kunoichi landed on the roof. The Genin started to walk towards the door to go downstairs.

"Where do you three think you're going?" asked Kenishi in a cold tone.

Smartly staying silent the Genin moved to the small concrete barriers around the roof to take a seat.

"Don't bother getting comfortable. Now that you know where our hotel is, seeing as you three seem to have so much energy we are going to train," Kenishi said.

"But Kenishi-sensei we have the Chunin Exams starting tomorrow and we haven't had lunch yet," Tanako complained.

"Tanako, not the time, don't test him," whispered Hitaku in Tanako's ear.

"Follow me," yelled Kenishi, who was already fifty metres away, running over a rooftop.

"Shit. I'll take point to track him. You two flank me. Be ready for anything. Let's go," said Hitaku, quickly taking control.

The other two just nodded and the three jumped off to follow their sensei.

While jumping away Hitaku flicked his wrist back down towards the roof.

After the three Genin were well out of sight, Kenishi stepped out of the shadows, smiling at the kunai sticking out of the roof just in front of his hiding place.

_Very good Hitaku, _Kenishi thought.

Taking the kunai downstairs and placing it on the kitchen table, Kenishi dissipated into the air, a raikou bunshin.

_**At Kumo Training Ground 27**_

The three Genin landed in the middle of a rocky outcrop on the side of the mountain, looking out over the training ground.

_F*** this is a big training ground_, ran through the minds of the team.

After receiving a nod from Hitaku, Tanako and Sashita went to work. Together they set up traps with Hitaku contributing every now and then.

The rest of the time Hitaku was tracking the five Kenishis that were setting up a perimeter around the outcrop, updating Tanako and Sashita every so often.

Once all the traps were setup, Hitaku decided to kick off the training. Firing off five kunai, he yelled, "Kenishi-sensei why don't you come out and play?"

_**With Kenishi**_

Easily catching the kunai that was aimed at him, Kenishi sent out one of his raikou bunshins to see how they reacted. He didn't even pay attention to the kunai that he was idly twirling in his hand.

"So you three finally caught up," he heard his bunshin say. No matter how often he produced bunshins it still felt unnatural to hear someone talk in his own voice.

Suddenly he felt a flare up of Tanako's chakra aimed in five different directions.

Looking down at the kunai in his hand, Kenishi noticed it wasn't one of Hitaku's but one of Tanako's, one of the ones that had an explosive tag hidden in the handle.

Dropping it Kenishi did a quick kawarimi followed by a shunshin.

Unfortunately his clones weren't so lucky, all of them except the one who went into the outcrop had put the kunai away and the other one didn't have time to react as he was the closest to Tanako the explosive tag in the kunai he was holding went off first.

Creating more raikou bunshins he sent them to fight the three.

_Six verse three. Sounds fair to me_, Kenishi thought.

Then he received the bunshins' memories back, none of them got any closer than five metres to the Genin and the Genin didn't even move.

_These three really are ready for the Chunin Exams_, he thought.

Making a hand sign he created twelve more bunshins and sent them to face the Genin.

This time four clones managed to get through the traps, only to discover that the Genin were bunshins. At this point the forty explosive tags scattered throughout the outcrop went off.

_Shit. That wasn't them …_ Kenishi thought panicking for a split second, _where are they?_

That's when he found himself tied up by wire with explosive tags attached, at the pointy end of some earthen spikes and a kunai at his gullet and the small of his back.

"Ahem. That was very good. You three are truly ready for the Chunin Exams," said Kenishi.

"Thank you sensei," replied Hitaku.

"Now Sashita would you kindly remove the spike," continued Kenishi, referring to the spike that was painfully close to his crotch.

"Aww sensei do I have to?" pouted Sashita.

Once all the wire, spikes and kunai were removed, Team Lava returned to their room to eat, sleep, have a nice warm bath and apply an icepack in the case of a certain Jounin.

_**Team Waterfall**_

"Brats, didn't I say not to make any trouble and not to bother me? Now follow me, we are going back to the hotel. I would punish you but I'm tired," said the Jounin before jumping off onto a roof.

Kaminu, Sokora and Kesima followed, Kaminu grumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," the Jounin yelled over her shoulder.

Kaminu didn't even bother to respond.

"That's what I thought," shouted the Jounin.

After landing on the next roof Kaminu changed direction and instead of continuing north towards their hotel he took off east towards a training ground.

"Sigh. You lot are more trouble than you are worth. Sokora follow him, Kesima after I show you the hotel you shall go too," decreed the Jounin, stopping on the next roof.

"Hai," responded the two remaining Genin, following their designated paths.

Sighing again the Jounin followed Kesima.

_**With Kaminu and Sokora**_

Kaminu arrived at a clearing at the base of a mountain, Sokora landing in the clearing seconds later.

All they did was look at each other, not saying a word, and nod, the traditional start of their one-on-one spars.

Any onlooker who happened to come across the two sparring Genin would almost believe they had stumbled onto a war zone, not just a spar between team mates. There were jutsu flying, weapons burying themselves hilt deep in wood, rock and dirt alike.

Every collision of flesh or clothing seemed like there should be multiple broken bones but the two combatants fought on.

After seven minutes the spar ended.

Kaminu was standing next to Sokora, one arm around her waist, one hand below her neck, one foot behind both her feet and Sokora bent back.

The only difference between this scene and a romantic kiss scene was the kunai that Kaminu had at Sokora's neck.

"So … same reward as usual?" asked Sokora, standing up.

"You bet ya," replied Kaminu smirking.

Blushing, Sokora stood on her tiptoes, giving Kaminu a kiss on the cheek.

At the reward Kaminu was gentlemanly enough to blush.

"So Kaminu won this round, did he? Or are you two just wising up?" asked Kesima, falling out of a tree.

In a split second Sokora was five metres from Kaminu, beetroot red, with embarrassment or anger unknown.

"Do you two still have enough energy for another round or is there too much blood in your heads?" asked Kesima.

Instead of answering Kaminu and Sokora slid into taijutsu stances, Sokora still blushing furiously.

"Deal," said Kaminu.

"Sounds fun," replied Kesima, sliding into her own taijutsu stance, smirking.

With the addition of a third element the spar kicked up another notch, this time it was like lightning and cyclones colliding.

This one ended slightly differently than the last.

Sokora had Mizu Kougake pointing at her opponents. Kaminu, who had his back to the other two had his weapon-laden hands extended towards them none-the-less. Kesima had her hands touching the other two ready to activate a genjutsu at a moments notice.

"Tie," suggested Sokora.

"Tie," agreed Kaminu and Kesima.

Unbeknownst to the Genin, their sensei was hiding in the bushes the whole time, what was left of the bushes anyway.

_They may just be ready for the Chunin Exams after all_, she thought, melting into a puddle.

The moment their sensei started to melt, the Genin sensed her chakra. Kaminu flung his hands out, launching a brace of shuriken and Sokora activated her Mizu Kakuchou and sent a few punches after the shuriken.

The combination of the shuriken pressured on by the Mizu Kakuchou punches made the trees and rocks before them explode into splinters and chips.

Collecting the scattered weapons, the Genin trio ran to their hotel, chatting all the way, sometimes even performing aerial acrobatics for fun.

Arriving at the hotel they were greeted by their sensei.

"So you get all that out of your system?" she asked Kaminu.

Receiving a nod in reply she moved on, "You three are truly ready for the Chunin Exams. You each handled yourselves with deadly precision during your spar. Just remember it is also about strategy and teamwork and you'll go swimmingly I'm sure. Also I warn you against actively hunting Team Lava while out there. Now go on in and rest," she said, turning around to go into the hotel.

"Tsubashi-sensei," said Kaminu, causing their sensei to freeze, it was the first time Kaminu had actually called her by her name.

"I am sorry for the way I've acted, not just today but ever since you became our sensei," Kaminu continued bowing.

Not knowing what to say Tsubashi ruffled his would-be hair, basically just rubbed his head, and smiled.

Understanding, Team Waterfall went inside the hotel to relax for the next day.

**Jutsu list:**

Name: Suiton: Mizu kougake no jutsu (Water gauntlets jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Rank: B-Rank

How to Cast: Perform the hand seals then just let the water wrap itself around your arms, from the elbow down.

Effect: This jutsu creates gauntlets of water around the users arms. These gauntlets can then be manipulated at the users will, as long as they don't leave the users arms.

Name: Suiton: Mizu kakuchou no jutsu (Water extension justu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Rank: C-Rank

Effect: Each time the user uses a taijutsu attack, chakra extends from the area that is attacking. This chakra is converted to water-chakra which forms into the shape of the area attacking, say a foot, and extends from the users body.

Coming next: Chapter 3, The First Test


End file.
